ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolo
"You'll... you'll die by my hand?" —Rolo to a Naked Mummy mage in "Clover's Lacrima Arc" }}| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Alias class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |- Characteristics - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Race class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Human - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Male - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" 16 (debut) 17 (current) - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" 184cm - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Light brown - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Blue - }} Professional Status - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Aqua Rain (Guild) - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Oscura Flor - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Guild Mark Location class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Right shoulder - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mage - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} Personal Status - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Serena (sister) - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Rolo Maraud - }} Magic - }} style="background-color: #0038FF; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Earth magic - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |} 'General' Rolo is one of the main protagonists of Aqua Rain RP and is the newest member in the guild. 'Appearance' He is a tall and well built 16 year old boy. He has lightish brown hair that resembles the colour of dust styled as a buzz cut. He has extremely light blue eyes and tends to wear a baseball cap. He has a tattoo of a falcon on his back and the Aqua Rain insignia is on the shoulder of his right arm. In the first arc, he wore baggy trousers, a light brown sleeveless shirt and strong leather boots. He also had gloves and a frog backpack. 'Personality' He seems rather shy, an introvert. He is usually quiet and humble but when you get to know him more, he is cheerful with sarcastic humour. However, even though he seems kind, it is more accurate to say that he is just being polite. He ignores people who annoy him but if anyone tries to pick a fight with him, he will beat them down hard and fast. He does not give up and if anyone asks him to do anything, he will do whatever he can to do it. The only person he really talks to his sister, Serena. He wants to protect and look after her. He focuses on one task at a time and works hard so that at the end of the day, he can sleep. He exercises daily and will be found eating, sleeping or doing pushups. He will not take the garbage out. He is "immune" to Aqua Rain's craziness but has a soft spot for cute things. He likes cute things, working out, gyms, rain, food, sleep, big clothes and chairs (that he can fit in). He dislikes heights, certain people, being on the sea, the dark, cowards and anyone who messes with his sister. 'Magical Ability' Earth Magic The ability to bend earth to the user's will. Without proper contact to the ground, it is impossible to use Earth Magic. 'Weaknesses' He is not agile or fast. He uses brute force to fight and takes a lot of hits. He must be connected to the ground when using his magic so he is quite vulnerable and requires time to "root" with the ground first so moving around is not an option. He cannot control metal, wood or other materials related to earth and is particular vulnerable to air magic. He is afraid of the dark and heights and will tense up if in either situation. 'Relationships' Mr Hemphun and Mrs. Hemphun The couple that are looking after him and his sister. Mr. Hemphun acts like a strict and overprotective father while Mrs. Hemphun is just caring. Rolo is grateful for them. Serena They are siblings and seem to share some horrific experience although it has not been confirmed. She is the only person Rolo feels completely comfortable around. The Mad Hatter He was the first guild member Rolo met and his first friend as he is the same age. Doku Doku and Rolo used to be together as guildmates in Oscura Flor but Rolo ran away along with his sister. While Rolo says the two are definately not friends, Rolo considers himself to be very close to Doku, as Doku was one of the only people Rolo used to know. Doku is two years older then Rolo. He constantly teased and mocked Rolo when they were young. Rolo often went tagging along with Doku, who despite finding him annoying, accepted him. Ushi ' Rolo first met Ushi during his mission 'have fun with this one'. Rolo found Ushi different compared to the rest of the villagers, as Ushi talked. Ushi tagged along with Rolo and was a constant companion of Rolo during the mission. Later, Rolo becomes extremely good friends with Ushi and trusts him, even telling Ushi of his past. 'History Rolo came from Haregon town and lived there until moving to Clover town. He doesn't remember his parents. He instead lived off the streets with his sister for as long as he can remember. During this time, he met Doku, another kid without a home. Rolo tagged along with him, and although Doku found him annoying, accepted him. Ever since he was young, Rolo has been extremely afraid of the dark. When he went scouring the bins with Doku and another person, he would cry because of the dark. Doku criticized him harshly for this. When Rolo was eleven, he and Doku were searching an alleyway when they came across two men. The two men told them of a quick way to make money. Rolo and Doku followed them, and ended up joining Oscura Flor. According to Doku, Rolo got 'cold feet' and ended up running away from Oscura Flor with his sister. He eventually escaped to Clover. It is believed that he is still being hunted by Oscura Flor. 'Plot' Clover's Lacrima Arc He comes to Aqua Rain to join the guild when he meets Hatter. He asks him how to join but Hatter's answer seems very unreasonable which makes him confused. Master Caligo sees Rolo and in a not-so-formal manner gives him the Aqua Rain insignia and lets him become a member. Rolo along with Hatter and Pei go to Clover's Lacrima to find Ike already fighting the Naked Mummy dark guild members. Hatter conjures a table and three chairs and he along with Pei and Ike sit behind the table. Rolo is told to say something to the dark guild members, and he does as he is told. Ike gives him a 3, for his "hesitation and uncertainity", causing Rolo to receive sympathy from the Naked Mummy monkeys. Hatter awards him a 7, for his orginality but comments that he has to decide whether he is a sadist or angus before saying that line again. The monkeys agree with him, noting this mentally down. Pei then rates him a 9, saying that he is new but has "potential". The Naked Mummy audience find Pei kind, and note down that they would like to recruit females into their dark guild. After their antic, Hatter is tied up and Pei and Ike take a more serious position against Naked Mummy alongside Rolo. Rolo challenges one of the monkeys, but confuses him when he starts untying his shoelaces. The dark mage throws fire at him, and Rolo retaliates with a wall of ground as a defense and rolling away from it. He reassures his guildmates with a thumbs up and, hoping that he will not be fined for damages, he sends a slab of the street towards his enemy. His enemy melts it and taunts Rolo, causing him to click his neck before making the earth underneath his enemy crack. This makes the monkey lose his balance and Rolo sends another slab of street at him, which the monkey narrowly misses. The monkey's friend tells him to hurry up which makes the enemy grin and say, "Now kid, get ready to die by my hand." This makes Rolo frown, as that was his line and that is when he decides he will take the angus role. Dragonfly Inn He is one of the six Aqua Rain members that went to Akane Beach Resort, curtesy of Claude. During the trip, Rolo decides to try interact with Aqua rain more and try make friends. On the first night, Rolo has to share a room with Hatter. On the first night Hatter offers Rolo a tea and a red bean bun, and this is their first sign of friendship. It is also after this event, that Rolo develops a taste for red bean buns. Later on when the 'akane beach resort' sign falls off, revealing the new sign 'Dragon Fly Inn', Rolo notes that the guild have gone to the wrong hotel. Hatter agrees with him, but all of the aqua guild males are slightly put off by Rolo's passionate talk about working out. When Rolo goes in to ask for a tea bag in order to make his tea and avoid any more accidents, the hotel workers deny him. This makes Rolo suspicious of the maids. He is then told by the couple that tea was split in their room. During the fight, Rolo loses concentration and again speaks hestiantly. Hatter then reminds Rolo that he must choose to be angst or saddistic, not hesitant. Rolo purposefully takes a hit, and cause the ground below Xavier to shake, causing Xavier to lose balance. This allows Ike and Pei to deal a finishing blow. After the battle, Rolo notes that they have no villain to arrest and there is no inn. He then asks if they are still going to the beach. Rolo's luggage is not lost during the events, as Slugtail had been playing with his monkey backpack during the battle. When Mrs Hemphun asks if he makes any friends, Rolo realizes his closest friend is proably Hatter. He resolves to try be more sociable. Later on, Mr hemphun asks Rolo about his plans. Rolo says that he was only going to stay in Clover for awhile, but after the events has decided to pernamently move here with his Sister. 'Levelling Arc' Now in desperate need of money, Rolo spots a job worth $30,000 jewels called "Have fun with this one". Rolo takes it, and travels to a village near Mount Hakobe. When he reaches there, he meets an old tootheless man, before a guide helps him settle in the town. Rolo finds the village extremely quiet. He then has a vision of hoodded figure and is terrified until he realizes it's just a vision. Rolo scolds himself about being scared of the dark before the guide comes back with red-bean buns and shoes as it has started snowing. Rolo is taken to the old toothless man to begin his investigation into the mysterious bodies that have been appearing all over the village. However the the man can not give him any information. Annoyed, Rolo walks away before running into another villager. Rolo finds this villager odd as he is smiling and looks like a cow. After a brief talk the villager introduces himself as Ushi. Ushi instantly tells Rolo information about the bodies. Ushi then rants about his 'bad-boy' status, before Rolo decides to settle and wait for the night, in order to catch the murderer. Ushi decides to join him and begins to tell tales about his life. Rolo ignores him but is glad to have company and is getting nervous of the dark. Later in the night, both Ushi and Rolo hear footsteps, which is unusual as Rolo notes none of the villagers make a sound when they walk. Ushi gets out a lighter to investigate, when they hear a scream. Rolo is nervous, but he and Ushi run to the source of the sound. They find a villager unconcious. Ushi checks to find the villager still breathing. Rolo yells at Ushi to get her to the healer, but then hears a thump, and turns to find Ushi also unconcious. Rolo realizes the attacker is here and manages to avoid the first attack. However Rolo completely freaks out since it is dark and gets beaten easily by the attacker. Rolo can not land a single hit on the attacker, and realizes the attacker is only toying with him. As the attacker pins Rolo to the ground, Rolo spots a mask and is completely terrified. The attacker burns a mark on Rolo's face before whispering 'good night....Rolo' and escapes, just as a bunch of villagers come to see the commotion. Rolo is left lying on the ground, silently crying. The next day Ushi finds Rolo in the forest. Ushi compliments Rolo for giving the village hope. Rolo reveals that he knows the attackers, and they are playing with the village. After five days they will kill the villagers. To Ushi's horror, Rolo breaks down crying and says he can't help the village when the enemies are his two biggest fears. Ushi however says that his fears can be his biggest advantages. He says that fear can make you stronger, faster and help you survive. This makes Rolo realize he has to try help the village and resolves to protect the village. However he asks Ushi to wait a while, until his tears stop flowing. They decided to spend the day trying to find the attacker. Rolo tells Ushi that the chief must've done something to cause the murderer to attack his village. Ushi is shocked by this revelation and goes confront the chief. Ushi yells at the chief but Rolo tries to remain his cool and informs the villagers will all die in five days unless the chief tells everything he knows about the murders. The chief tells Rolo that they refused to co-operate fully with a guild and are nw paying the consequences. Ushi is about to attack the chief, demanding he wants the truth, when Rolo stops him, saying he can't handle it. After calming down, the two both leave to track down the murderer. After a day of hunting they find nothing, except for some clothing they believe belongs to the murderer. Rolo is confused because he thought the murderer would be skilled enough not to leave any evidence. The two go back to the village where they find out patrols have been organized to try protect the village. Both Rolo and Ushi volunteers for the first night. When ushi goes to get some food, he is attacked by the murderer and is nearly killed before Rolo comes. The murderer runs away, and Ushi yells at Rolo to go after him, saying this is his only chance. Rolo is terrified but chases after the murderer, realizing he has to face his fear. Rolo comes across a clearing where the murderer has stopped, having a flashback of when he was young, and too scared of the dark. He then steps into the clearing. Rolo realizes its a full moon and he can see clearly. The muderer greets Rolo, knowing his name. Rolo tells the murderer to leave, but the attacker just laughs saying ROlo shouldn't try to threaten someone. He then says that he thought his mission would be a simple boring job of having to kill a village, but know finds it fun because he gets to kill Rolo. The murderer then attacks Rolo with poison magic, and Rolo blocks it, noting that the poison corrodes the earth. Rolo realizes that the murderer must've killed the victims with poison, which explains why there is no signs of wounds. They fight, and Rolo is caught by the the murderer's attack. However he manages to knock the murderer's mask off, and realizes the murderer was Doku, an old childhood guild-mate Doku. Doku teases Rolo for being scared of the dark. Rolo says he's only scared of whats in the dark, and that the only thing in it right now is Doku. He goes to say he has no fear of Doku. He then manages to gain the upperhand in the fight and begins to beat Doku up. Doku yells insults at him, and mentions his sister. At the mention of his sister, Rolo loses it and is about to kill Doku, before Doku notices the aqua rain stamp. This reminds Rolo of all the people who would never kill, no matter how despicable the person was. Rolo stops from killing and says that Doku is only alive because of Aqua rain. He then carries Doku back to the village. Two days later Ushi finds Rolo training, and informs that Doku has woken up. 'Days Off' 'Trivia' *He has two guild tattoos. The first one belongs to Oscura Flor which is on his back. The Aqua Rain insignia is on his right shoulder. 'Quotes' "You'll....you'll die by my hand?" Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 2 "I....I shall make you crumble....to your feet?" Dragonfly Inn Arc, Page 7 " So my working out is working.... Thanks for that." Dragonfly Inn Arc, Page 7 "... Do you...by any chance have red bean buns?" Daily Life Arc, Page 7 "Walking away isn't neccessarily hiding." Have Fun With This One, Page 10 It was a choice between surviving or.....well, I chose surviving" Have Fun with this One, Page 10